Camp Christmas
by PiperGrace
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS! "What's this about, Leo? I have an Ancient Greek class to teach in five minutes," Annabeth rushed him. "Harley asked me if Santa was real." "The kid's like, eight years old. He deserves at least two more years of Santa-ism," Jason replied. "I say we make Santa come to life this year," Hazel proposed. K for Percy being Percy. I'm not Rick.


**Here's a Christmas fic I've been thinking of for a while now. Enjoy!**

When Leo started running around Camp like he had finally gone mad no one thought anything of it. No one was quite sure of what he was doing, but then again since when did anyone know what Leo was doing?

Meanwhile the rest of the Seven, plus Thalia and Nico, were congregated in Rachel's currently empty cave. Finally Leo joined them. He had called an "emergency meeting".

"What's this about, Leo? I have an Ancient Greek class to teach in five minutes," Annabeth rushed him. Leo held up a hand to pause her.

"I know, I know. But Harley asked me a disturbing question."

"So he takes after you," Piper joked. Leo shrugged, not catching it.

"Sure, I guess. But I didn't know how to answer him, so I kind of left him hanging…" Leo trailed off.

Percy held up a hand to silence everyone, which was pointless since no one was talking. "I got this. The storks brought him."

The cave went into an awkward silence. Leo shook his head.

"No, not even remotely close to what he asked me. However when he does I'll send him to you. Harley asked me if Santa was real."

"Of course he's not. The myth came from mortals seeing Artemis's moon chariot being pulled by deer." That was Percy's automatic response. Annabeth hung her head and sighed.

"The kid's like, eight years old. He deserves at least two more years of Santa-ism," Jason replied. Percy shrugged in neutralism.

"I say we make Santa come to life this year." Hazel proposed.

"How do we do that?"

Thalia had a valid point. Hazel shrugged.

"Well, we can always do an Elf On The Shelf and every night the cabin leaders move it. I'll bet we could get everyone to watch Artemis on Christmas Eve, so the younger ones go to bed quicker. The cabin leaders can help distribute presents. For the individual ones I happen to know somebody who can shadow travel. The Stolls and their cabin would be more than happy to pick a few locks for us."

Hazel's idea was definitely taken into consideration. Among the nine of them they were all for it. Among the Camp Council, everyone was for it, after promises to play to everyone's strengths. The next day they went into action.

A huge banner hung outside of the trailer-like Hephaestus cabin: SANTA'S WORKSHOP. The Aphrodite cabin went around hanging mistletoe in discreet places and decorating the Big House. Thalia and Jason went to Thalia's tree and put a few strands of garland around it (in the higher areas, so Peleus couldn't reach it).

Chiron and Annabeth came up with a win-win job for the Hermes cabin.

"You go around and ask people what they want for Christmas. Five items per camper. Be sure to hit every cabin at least three times a week. After you finish a cabin's list you go report to Leo down in the Forges, or possibly Bunker 9. Start looking up the parts and prices of each item. Find out if it would be cheaper to build or buy. Be sure to tell Leo that, too," Annabeth had explained. "Oh, and the other half of your cabin needs to start delivering Christmas letters. There are tons of those going around."

It was a win-win because they got jobs and they were so busy they wouldn't have time to prank

The Ares cabin was in charge of making sure no one interfered with plans. No kids under the age of ten found out about Santa's non-existence, no monsters got into the camp, et cetera. The Athena cabin kept order and helped wherever needed. The dryads, satyrs, Pollux, and the Demeter kids grew several festive plants and took charge of the kitchen for the winter holidays. Even harpies wanted a break every now and then.

The Hunters combined with the Amazons, and then divided up by skill. Those groups then set off into different sections of the USA to round up as many half-bloods as possible. The Apollo cabin planned out the campfire songs for the entire month and made sure the newfound demigods were safely escorted into camp boundaries. Hazel and Nico kept in touch with the Romans and added their orders to the list, and vice versa. Percy helped wherever he was needed.

Tyson was the official taste-tester of all Christmas goods being baked. He happily accepted the job when Katie Gardner offered.

Operation Christmas was taking place. The only thing missing was the snow. That was Mr. D.'s department. It was time to go talk to him.

**I thought it was a sweet idea that they would do that for the younger campers. Everyone deserves a little holiday cheer. **

**Remember my sister I mentioned being sick in one of my CSI A/Ns? We found out why she was so sick. She's had pneumonia for about two weeks now. Please be praying for her. **

**It was going to be a one-shot until I remembered that with every role comes a new perspective. That meant a multi-chapter!**

**DO NOT WORRY! I have not forgotten about CSI. The next chapter, written in Will's POV, is kind of hard to grasp, considering what just went down. R&R/F&F! *I don't own characters!***


End file.
